


【索香旅行系列】 热气

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: “热气？”“热气就是上火的意思。”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【索香旅行系列】 热气

1\. 体育西

刚转站到三号线他们就后悔了。  
面前的状况，已经不是能用简单的一句“人山人海”来形容了。

他们刚到达广州不久，在airbnb休整完，出门的时候正好是下班高峰期。众所周知，体育西路被誉为地狱西路，而这并不是没有道理的。身为两条客流量非常可观的铁道的转乘站，加上出口附近就是一个大商场，再加上下班时的通勤人数，即使在设计上用了各种电梯，栏杆和固定线路来分散客流量，可是放眼望去，看得见的看不见的地方，净是人。

“哦，这就是所谓的死亡三号线吗。” 索隆望着站内可怕的人流量，双臂环胸前，露出了一个充满挑战的笑容。  
“圈圈眉，你小心了，可不要走丢了。” 索隆似是关心地补充道，还挺认真。  
“哈？？？！！这话轮到你说吗？？？” 山治像吃了炸药一样对着索隆的耳朵吼回去。

“你给我看好自己啊你这个路痴！！！” 这地方三层楼，六个站台，七个出口！这家伙绝！对！会迷路！！  
“谁是路痴啊！” 索隆习惯性地反驳，他可从来都不认为自己路痴，只是有的路有点复杂，他需要花点时间来找路罢了。  
“听着，你一步都不可以离开我，知道吗？？！！” 头痛地看了眼索隆，山治开始考虑下次要不要买那种拴小孩子的背心带了，这样下次就可以给这个绿藻头戴上了。

看吧！他就知道！！！  
就进个地铁闸口的时间，他就往相反方向走去了，山治好不容易才把他搞回来。  
在人潮中挤着努力地前进，还要阻止索隆的无脑路痴行为，山治简直感到心力俱疲。是该说，幸好那个绿藻头的发色格外显眼吗，181cm的身高也在南方充满了辨认的优势，不然要是真的让他走丢了，过两天他会出现在上海你信不信？

“啊！真是受不了！” 山治一把抓住索隆的手腕，拖着他往前行，一边走一遍念，“为什么我偏偏要和你这家伙有这样的孽缘啊。”

“从小是邻居，幼儿园同班就算了，后来小学，中学，高中，为什么每！次！都是和你这个家伙同班啊！”  
“同班也就算了！为什么都出来工作了还要和你出来玩啊！！”  
“我期待了一个夏天的假期！本来是幻想着要和娜美桑❤~或者罗宾酱❤~一起愉快地度过的！”

“是你说想要来广州的，还做好功课，列好了想去的餐馆名单。” 索隆一脸无所谓地说着。  
“臭男人给我闭嘴！” 山治回头狠狠地瞪了索隆一眼。

两人的斗嘴其实就是日常，也不是有什么过节，也不是故意的挑衅，只是……单纯地，相性不合罢了。  
不过也不知道是合还是不合呢？一个拉着人带路，一个被拉着乖乖地往前走。  
手和手腕接触的地方，像冬日里烧着的炭火，从皮肤上密布的神经末梢往脊椎神经传达至大脑。也不知道为何，一种莫名的感觉牵扯着心脏，让胸口也变得暖热起来。

从小就是这样，即使不甘不愿，嘴上骂着娘，可是还是会等着索隆一起上学和下学。放着狠话说你这个绿藻头就迷路到天涯吧，然后一起吵着架到学校去。  
也不是天天都吵架，两人的相处也有平静的时候。  
就像那个绿藻头，天天都在放学活动后抱着篮球，雷打不动地到他家蹭饭。就算吃饭的时候再怎么吵得不可开交，吃饭之前他都会老老实实地说上一句“我开动了”。在把饭菜一粒不剩地扫干净之后，再补上一句“谢谢招待。” 然后负责把碗筷都洗了。

从记忆起就一直在自己身边的人，就算长大了各自有了不同的事业，他也还在身边。有时候自己也有点迷惑，自己到底是怎么看待他的。

夜深梦回之时他也曾想过，他们之间会不会有除了竹马以外的可能性……  
手下的皮肤好像热得要将他灼伤一样，拉着索隆刚挤进地铁就赶紧撒了手。可是拥挤的人群，把车厢挤得像沙丁鱼一样。

黏热的汗味，零碎的聊天，还有疲倦的气息充满了整个车厢。  
却有毋庸置疑的热度从紧贴着的背后传来。  
山治闭了闭眼，一时也不想说话，感受着这难得的平静。

2\. 虾饺烧卖

第二天两人很早就起来了。  
排着队去喝早茶。

这边的人叫“饮茶”。  
当然不是单纯的喝茶，是一边喝着茶一边吃广式点心的活动。

“喂，你要喝什么茶。” 山治问。  
“酒。” 一个字，简单明了，很“索隆”的一个回答。  
“……唉，问也是白问啊，谁让这棵植物是由酒灌溉长大的呢。”   
山治“怜爱”地摸了摸索隆的一头短发，被索隆挥开。他耸了耸肩，选了一壶普洱。

一般早茶酒楼的茶叶都不是特别上乘。来这里吃东西的人点的这壶茶，与其说是品茶，不如说是喝这个气氛。  
很多年前，山治曾经跟着哲夫来过当地，当时的广州酒楼还有推着点心小车，走来走去的阿姨们。现在已经很少了，几乎都是在直接勾选点单。  
因此山治挥着铅笔，在菜单上点了一大堆食物，毕竟身为两个强壮的成年人，食量可是非常可观的。

按老样子，索隆把关于食物的一切决定交给山治。毕竟只要和食物挂上钩，山治就从来不会让人失望。

很快，点心就陆陆续续地上了一桌。

烧卖，精心调味后的肥瘦猪肉，碎虾仁和香菇末混合当馅料，外面以薄黄色的馅皮包裹。上面还洒了蟹籽，看上去更加色味俱佳。

水晶虾饺，半透明的皮薄得跟纸似的，光亮的饺子皮透出里面的内馅，显得格外精致。一口咬下去，嘴里的虾仁，肥猪肉和辅料配合着，口感爽脆柔韧，味道鲜滑可口。

虎皮凤爪……  
葡挞……  
流沙包……  
鲜竹卷……  
萝卜糕……  
炸两肠粉……

索隆和山治两人狼吞虎咽。

“唔这个好吃！”  
“那个也好好吃！”  
“我回去之后试一下做这个吧。”  
“可以啊。”  
“又不是在征求你意见。” 说着，山治又轻柔地补上了一句，“笨蛋。”

很快满桌的点心就被两人扫光了。  
两个人腆着吃涨的肚子瘫在座位上，连动都不想动了。  
“啊，好饱。” “好饱啊。”  
两句同样的感慨从两人口中同时道出，他们看了看对方，没有说话，但是眼里却藏着一丝不易察觉的笑意。

广州的早茶酒楼充满了烟火气息。  
约了几个老友来饮茶消耗时间的老年人，和乐融融的一家大小也在吃着点心，现在来饮茶的年轻人也不少。  
旁边的一桌，有几个年轻人也是吃饱了在聊天。  
不知道聊到什么好笑的，其中一个人轻轻地推了推旁边的人，骂了句，“顶你个肺啊。”

“喂，喂，索隆~索隆~” 山治招手，咬着烟的样子看起来非常地不怀好意。  
在室内抽烟没什么公德心，所以山治只是咬着烟解解馋，并没有点燃。

“嗯？有话就说。” 索隆懒懒地抬眼看了眼，通常山治用这种语气说话的时候，都不是什么好话。

“他们这边骂人的话是‘顶你个肺’诶。” 山治凑到索隆耳边笑，“你知道这是什么意思吗，哈哈哈哈。”  
“……” 一听就不是什么好话。  
“嘿嘿，就让无所不能的山治王子来告诉你吧。” 山治凑到索隆耳边不知道说了些什么。  
“无聊。” 果然不是什么有营养的东西。  
“嘿嘿。” 山治一个人在那里乐。

凑得太近了，山治笑时呼出的热气扑在索隆的耳尖，像是酥酥麻麻的，又像是在心里挠着痒痒。  
索隆突然握着山治的手腕，望向山治海蓝的眼眸，每一次凝望那双眼睛都像是闻到了大海潮湿的味道。索隆似乎想说什么一样，可是又什么都没说。

“怎，怎么了。” 山治被吓了一跳，心里却不住地开始扑腾地跳，像是关了只兔子在心脏里面一样，被握住的手腕传来的热度让他有点发昏。

“没什么。” 索隆摇了摇头，松开手。举起小茶杯灌起茶来。

“哦……” 山治移开了视线，心脏还在急速地跳动。  
你在期待什么呢？山治问自己。  
可是就连他也不知道答案。

3\. 热气

来到广州五天了。  
吃吃吃玩玩玩浪浪浪。

炒螺，牛杂，炭烧生蚝，椒丝腐乳炒通菜，黄鳝煲仔饭…… 两人把当地的美食逐一品尝了遍。  
太好吃了，美滋滋。

然而乐极生悲啊。

话说索隆和山治这两人呢，从小都是怪物体质。发烧？不存在的。感冒？不存在的。冒着大雨边吵架边跑回家，换完衣服连喷嚏都不带打一个的。  
就这样怪物的体质，居然在来广州的第三四天开始，陆陆续续地长出了口腔溃疡。不管是吃热的，冷的，硬的，还是辣的都会刺激到口腔溃疡，让人特别不爽。

此时山治正拨通了打给妮可罗宾的视频对话。  
用他的话来说就是，没有罗宾酱在身边的每一天都像是在炼狱中度过一样，所以一定要跟罗宾酱聊聊天充个电。

“罗宾酱~~~~~~~” 一如既往的笨蛋语调。  
“我太想念你了……blablablabla……”  
出现了！山治的日常花痴时刻。

‘你能再表演一下那个吗？’ 索隆盯着山治，在心里吐槽。‘就那个！快来！’ 

“罗宾chuang~~~~~~~~❤❤ 几天不见你又漂亮了好多！！！！” 冒着红心的山治差点鼻血大喷晕过去。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就是这个。” 突兀的笑声打断了两人的交谈。  
山治转头怒目，“你又在搞什么飞机！！！！”  
然后两人差点在住的地方打了起来……

“哈哈哈。” 视频对面的罗宾看着索隆山治两人，掩嘴笑了起来。  
“啊对了。” 罗宾似是突然想起什么一样，“你们在广州，记得有时间去喝一杯凉茶哟 ^ ^” 

“什么？” 咬牙切齿地按着索隆的山治回头，一回头遇上女性，马上变脸，换上一副乖巧的笑颜。  
“是这样的，据说广州这边的水比较燥热，外人来旅行特别容易容易……” 罗宾想了想，挑了个广州本地人会说的词，“热气。”

“热气？”  
“就是上火的意思。因为这边的水比较燥热，上火了就比较容易出现喉咙痛，口腔溃疡等症状。不过也有人说这是玄学。” 罗宾笑眯眯地解释。  
这玄学说法听得索隆和山治一愣一愣，对视一眼心想，凉茶啊……

两人最后还是跑出去买了杯凉茶。  
广州的凉茶铺到处都是，种类五花八门，看得两人头都大了。  
最后还是选了凉茶大王：癍痧凉茶。

是这样，本地人都知道，癍痧凉茶到底有多苦呢？其实也没多苦，大概就是喝下去之后能把肺都吐出来的那种级别吧。

索隆倒是爽脆，看都不看旁边的话梅，直接端起来就面不改色地喝了。  
山治喝完之后倒是一直皱着脸。

“哈哈，那种程度也没什么吧！” 索隆双手抱臂嘲笑道。  
“你知道什么，厨师的舌头可是很灵敏的！” 山治伸出一截舌尖，理所当然地指着道。

索隆没有说话。  
他伸出手，在山治错愕的眼神中轻触了下山治的唇，粗糙的大拇指在唇边轻轻地摩擦了下，指尖触到了湿润的口腔黏膜，一触即收。

“走了，回去吧。” 索隆转身，仿佛是想通了什么一样。

“……” 余下山治面红耳赤，站在原地不知道在想什么。  
他抚上刚刚和指尖相触的唇，还残留着那人指尖的温度，一点点地从唇边蔓延到心里，有点燥热。  
啊，罗宾酱，这才叫热气吧？

“站住你这个绿藻头！！！要是让你自己走又会不知道迷路到哪了！！！！！！”


End file.
